


With you, under the mistletoe

by MsDaring



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bunny cameo, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, SecretSantaFS, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javier gets invited to spend the Christmas holidays at Brian's lake house in Canada, along with his old team mates. Yuzuru is going, so he doesn't really have a choice.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Secret Santa's Kiss & Cry 2019





	With you, under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).

> Merry Christmas all, but specially you, Narwhal <3.
> 
> The prompt I got for this Secret Santa exchange was: _As long as there is a happy ending, you can give me whatever. Bonus brownie points if there’s bunnies and kittens involved. The fluffier the better._
> 
> I have read that you haven't been feeling 100% lately, so I hope this fluffy piece helps cheering you up. I did the best I could given my rusty skills (forgive me about the bunny, haha). I hope this holidays you have as much fluff and love as these two dorks on this fic.  
(You mention Shason too, and you are free to believe that Shoma is, indeed, celebrating Christmas in LA with Jason and his family, :D).
> 
> And so...

Being on the ice with Yuzu, again, was what made Javi realize just how much he missed him.

Brian had invited them to spend some days with him on his lake house, and even though Javi had planned to go to Toronto after New Years for a chat with Brian, and the long flight was a hassle for just a couple of days, he accepted the invitation. It was just some of the skaters (and former skaters, including him and Nam), Brian and Tracy (with their families), spending Christmas together.

And well, it isn’t like Javi has regrets, watching his former teammates skating over the frozen lake, chasing after each other. For once, they aren’t on the ice to practice or to compete, just to have fun. They don’t have to worry about the ‘correct position’, or the arm movement, or being elegant.

Actually, they aren’t being anything close to elegant, more like hockey players going after the puck. Javi can’t help but let out a loud laugh when Jun slips on the ice and slides on his butt, blade catching one of the dips on the surface of the frozen water.

“I’m filming this for Jason, just so you know!” Nam shouts to the group, since their friend had decided to spend Christmas back in the States, with his family.

Javi turns to look at Yuzu who is laughing too, bending backwards and clapping dorkily. Since when did he stop looking like a dork noodle boy, and started looking like a handsome male model. (Actually Javi knows rather well when he started looking at Yuzu like other than a younger brother.) Even with his eyes shut and his jaw askew by laughter, he looks like he belongs in some sort of winter fashion catalogue, with his nose all pink from the cold and the fluffy sweater giving him a candid look.

Javi had never hid that he missed Yuzu, but it takes him rather by surprise when, after Yuzu catches him looking, he grins widely in his direction. Javi’s heart seems to go crazy inside his chest. He tries to smile back –although it probably looks more like a grimace–, hoping that his blush is not visible. Or at least justifiable by the cold.

“Kids, huh?” says a voice near Javi, making him jump with surprise and turn to look at the unexpected company.

Brian is looking at him, turning his head to look at the group of skaters with a fond smile on his face. Javi smiles too, turning his head to look at them again.

“Well, I was one of them not long ago. Some are more kids than others,” he replies, a bit amused at the thought of being on the ‘grown up’ group now.

“No doubt about that, Javi,” Brian says, still smiling, and apparently ready to take off and go stroking with Tracy.

Javi stops him before he can get away. Or rather, before he cowers.

“Brian! One thing. About what you told me, the offer to come to Toronto after New Year..,” Javi starts, not knowing exactly how to say it.

Javi had thought that he had to stay in Spain, and he had some ties and responsibilities back when Brian offered him to coach at TCC at the beginning of the year. But there was nothing tying him to Spain now (well, aside from his family). And if he was being honest, he missed Canada… for several reasons. One of the main ones was twirling with Zhenya just a couple of metres in front of him, still laughing and smiling at Nam’s phone, waving his hands and making everyone wave too.

Brian looks surprised for a second, but after a moment he just smiles and puts his hand on Javi’s shoulder, raising his eyebrows.

“We can talk about it after the holidays, Javi. But I’m happy to hear that you have been thinking about it, you know we love you here. We all miss you,” he replies, not giving Javi a chance to keep going. 

No need, either: Brian seems to know what Javi meant to say anyway. That Javi has thought about it, that he wants to accept the offer and work with them at TCC. His dream of opening a club in Spain is still on his mind, but it’s a project he has for the long distance future.

Now, however, Javi has to think about the other thought on his mind. He is well aware that his timing is rather bad (around a handful of years late, maybe), but he has hope he is not too late. It’s a bit selfish of him, he knows, but… Well, he doesn’t have anything to lose by trying.

They had been on the house for a couple of days already, and Javi had been thinking about what he wanted, really. Javi wasn’t willing to ruin the remainings of his friendship with Yuzu over a one night stand… but he had come to the conclusion quite fast that he wanted much more than that. Now that he thinks about it, it’s rather obvious: as if anyone would want Yuzu just for a single night. He is way too special.

And well, Javi really isn’t sure about Yuzu being on the same page as him. They had talked during the couple of days they had stayed at Brian’s, and Yuzu had been as affectionate and warm as Javi, but they had always been like that. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Javi never acted before: because he was never sure if it was a one-sided thing, and he was too much of a wuss to find out.

But this small holiday looked like the perfect occasion to find out, away from work and obligations, and having time to chat privately without the fear of the press or some JSF official coming to snatch Yuzu away.

Javi had drifted out on his own thoughts once Brian skated away, and he was once again surprised when he found a hand waving animatedly in front of his eyes. Jumping backwards, Javi makes an aborted sound, and Yuzu laughs openly at him, crinkling his eyes and cocking his head.

“The rest are going inside to have dinner. Are we joining or should we stay here and freeze our butts off? Because I need mine for Axels and other things, you know..,” Yuzu says, smirking playfully and turning to look at Javi out of the corner of his eye.

Javi is momentarily distracted by how good Yuzu looks in his sweater, the soft wool grazing the bottom of his jaw, loosely hanging from his long neck. But then he registers Yuzu’s words, and he must make a fun expression because the boy in front of him starts giggling again. The tease.

“Come on, Javi!”

He starts stroking forwards and looks from above his shoulder, reaching back with his arms and offering Javi his hands, like he had done back in the gala of the Olympics, in 2018. Javi didn’t hesitate back then, and he doesn’t hesitate now, either, taking both of his hands first and letting one of them go, after, to skate right beside Yuzu.

“I missed skating with you, you know,” Javi says, on a sudden strike of bravery, while they move together to the edge of the lake. Javi is usually thought to be the bold one (because he is Spanish, after all, and they have a reputation), but the truth is he feels a bit unsure around Yuzu. Maybe because there was a time when Yuzu felt like some type of unreachable mystery… But they have gone through enough things together now, and Javi likes to think he has grown up and matured, as well.

Yuzu smirks at him, still holding his hand, and breaks right before the ice finishes, looking at Javi.

“I missed you too, Javi.”

Yuzu winks, laughing, and lets go of his hand before getting out to take off his skates. Javi hadn’t said those exact words, but Yuzu had made a point with his reply. Smiling like a fool, Javi follows suit and takes off his skates as well, hurrying to put on shoes and cleaning the ice off rather quickly..

Yuzu and him head inside, the former complaining about how they couldn’t do any jumps on the lake, and that the surface wasn’t smooth enough. 

“The point wasn’t working on your jumps today, come on. Besides, we would have missed that epic fall of Jun if the ice had been as smooth,” Javi says, smiling wickedly at the memory of the Korean boy sliding on his butt. It had been a fun fall. And Yuzu seems to agree, because he mimics the naughty expression on Javi’s face.

There are some pot noises coming from the kitchen, along with laughs and hushed comments that Javi can’t make out, and while they approach the door of the kitchen, the only sound that can be heard is the boiling noises of something cooking on the stove. Yuzu looks at him with curious eyes, and when they step in the kitchen, they find Nam and Zhenya looking straight at them with the smile of someone who has done something mischievous.

“What?” Javi asks, looking down to take a look at himself and then at Yuzu. They aren’t wearing anything weird, Yuzu doesn’t seem to have anything on his face either, so Javi is confused.

His confusion does nothing but grow when Yuzu shrugs and tries to give a step forward, just to have Nam clicking his tongue in disapprovement, holding one hand up and point to the ceiling.

There, right above their heads, hangs innocently a branch of mistletoe.

“This wasn’t here this morning!” Javi says, hearing the muffled laughter from the living room and recognizing it as Brian’s.

“Who got caught?” He asks, shouting from the next room

“Yuzu and Javi,” replies Zhenya, smirking, while Nam takes out his famous phone and points the camera at them.

Javi thinks he hears someone muttering “about fucking time” from the living room, but he isn’t sure.

Rolling his eyes, he turns to Yuzu, who seems to be just too happy to star in Nam’s movie, smiling from ear to ear and looking at Javi afterwards, turning to him. Well, okay then. Javi puts one hand on Yuzu’s familiar waist (now admittedly less slim with the layer of wool hugging it), and moves to plant a kiss on his cheek, feeling proud of his achievement.

Not that a kiss on the cheek is much for any Spanish person, as it’s a common greeting, but he doesn’t go around TCC giving kisses on the cheeks to everyone. He knows it would scare away the foreigners.

When he moves away to look at Yuzu’s face, he finds, however, that he is receiving and unimpressed look, and an arched eyebrow that screams judgement.

“Javi, that was no kiss. It doesn’t count. You know, if you don’t kiss  _ right _ it’s bad luck, no? And you will lose your muscles and I will win silver on all my competitions,” Yuzu says, in a know-it-all mocking tone.

Yuzu grabs him suddenly, clutching his sweater with both hands, and looks at him with playful eyes.

“We can’t have that.”

And just like that, and without time to process his words, Javi feels the pressure and warmth of Yuzu’s sweet lips over his. He had thought about that moment several times, but the feeling of having Yuzu so close to him is beyond anything he could have imagined. Javi’s brain stops working then, and he can only hold Yuzu closer to him, putting his free hand on Yuzu’s back. Javi feels Yuzu’s smile against his lips and for a second his own heartbeat deafens him, and he can’t help but smile back.

The kiss only lasts a moment, and they are pulled back to reality by Zhenya’s giggles and Nam’s cheering and whistling. True, they are still being filmed.

Still, Javi can’t take his eyes off Yuzu when they put some distance between them, and Yuzu smiles back at him with his cheeks all flushed and kittenish eyes.

“See? No bad luck now, Javi,” he says, looking back at Nam and smiling wide for the camera, still holding into Javi, one of his hands resting on his chest.

Javi still needs a couple of seconds more to process, but he ends up chuckling and squeezing Yuzu’s waist. He’s sure everyone in that room can tell exactly what he’s thinking. Or rather, feeling.

“Thank goodness I have you, then,” Javi replies without much thinking. Not that his brain will work properly for some time now, anyway. The sweet look Yuzu gives him, then, is enough to endure whatever accusations that might come later about his cheesiness.

The rest of the evening, Javi feels like he is in a haze, what with Yuzu throwing adorable smiles his way during the whole course of the dinner. At least he doesn't have to think of a plan to talk with Yuzu in private, as Yuzu himself throws him a significant glance before saying his good nights. It doesn't take a genius to get the meaning.

Once in the privacy of the bedroom Javi is staying in, and even though he had been replaying the same scene on his head over and over again –what he would say, and how he would say it–, after the first few hesitant words, everything comes out like a cascade. Javi can't stop talking about how he didn't have the guts to act before, how he had tried justifying what he felt with brotherly love... And well, how much he missed him after the Olympics, once they stopped training together

Realizing his words might be too much too fast, Javi quickly says that it's fine if Yuzu doesn't feel the same, or if it's too late. He understands that he should have acted sooner.

Javi receives a smack on the thigh as a response to those words, and when he looks up he finds Yuzu looking at him with half a smile, and with a gaze that tells him how stupid he is being.

And then it's Yuzu's turn to speak, and despite his lower level of English in comparison to his mother-tongue, Yuzu speaks a lot. He tells Javi how he had always admired him, and how at one point that admiration changed into friendship and trust, and later love. But Javi had always had girlfriends only, and Yuzu never thought he had a real chance to be with him... And he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had.

Javi can't help but grab his hand when Yuzu starts talking about how hard it had been that last season, first coming second in Worlds after his injury, going through rehabilitation, and having to endure ISU's unfair scorings. Javi is about to squeeze him with all he has, feeling somehow that he has failed Yuzu by leaving him to withstand all that pressure on his own, but Yuzu smiles.

“You were right, though. I can do it on my own,” Yuzu is talking about what Javi had told him after telling him about his retirement, and for a second Javi holds his breath. “But I do it better when I have you by my side,” he finishes, smiling widely and moving forward to give him a peck on the lips.

They exchange more kisses after that, until Javi feels like he knows Yuzu's lips better than his own. And maybe for some people it would be too soon to exchange hushed 'I love you's, but not for them. Their relationship had been building up for years and, if anything, they were a bit too late. Not that Javi can think about that, once they settle in bed and Yuzu falls asleep on his arms. Closing his eyes with a smile on his face, and letting sleep take him too, Javi can't help but think that there are gifts that money can't buy.

Taking that flight back to Spain for his end of the year's shows is more difficult than he had anticipated. But in the end Javi doesn't have an option, and he already has a meeting planned with Brian for mid January, to talk about his future at TCC.

Had those few days in Toronto ever happened, even?

Javi gets promptly reminded that they had, indeed, happened, as he takes out his skates to start working on the rehearsal... and finds his blades covered by plush bunny soakers. Raya laughs when he catches sight of the furry lavender bunny heads.

“ _ ¿Esto fue lo que te regalaron por el amigo invisible? Quién fue: ¿Zhenya o Yuzuru? _ ” Raya asks him, smirking. And also, spot on. Who else would give a grown man a plush-anything.

“ _ Fue Zhenya, Yuzu le regaló un llavero de peluche de Winnie the Pooh a Jun, _ ” Javi replies, smiling fondly while thinking about the group of dorks, gifting each other Disney stuff.

Raya takes off his blade guards, stepping on the ice but looking back at Javi.

“¿ _ Pues qué te regaló Yuzuru? Porque no me creo que no tuviera nada para ti. _ ” Raya isn’t wrong about that, being completely truthful.

Javi, however, only smiles widely and shrugs, feigning mystery.

“ _ Es un secreto. _ ”

Raya snorts while looking at him with half a smile, as if he just knows about what Javi is talking about. Still, he doesn’t press it and skates away to join the rest.

Javi could have told him that Yuzu had given him the best gift he had ever received, but he wants to keep it to themselves just a little more.

And just before he follows Raya to the ice, Javi takes his phone and sends one last message:

“ _ I miss you! I can’t wait to see you again in a couple of weeks, cariño.  _ ♥ _ ” _

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-dow!
> 
> For the non-Spanish speakers, I've been told that the conversation in Spanish between Raya and Javi goes as follows:
> 
> Raya: Is that what you got for the Secret Santa exchange? Who was it: Zhenya or Yuzuru?  
Javi: It was Zhenya. Yuzu got Jun a Winnie the Pooh plush keyring.  
Raya: So what did Yuzu get you? Because I won't believe he didn't have anything for you.  
Javi: It's a secret.
> 
> Also if you would like to discuss more Yuzuvier goodness (and figure skating goodness) with me and other authors, consider joining [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2) ❤️ 
> 
> And that's that. I hope you all enjoyed this little thing as –I'm not going to lie–, it took some effort and several tries (mayhaps around 15K of unusable words) to finish!
> 
> Love and winter holidays cheers to all ♡.


End file.
